narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ganshō Shingen
| image = | birthdate = August 23 | age = 24 | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 155 lbs | blood type = -A | hometown = | homecountry = Land of Grass | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Leader of | previous occupation = Orochimaru's subject | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | rank = | classification = | reg = 67543 | academy = ? | chunin = ? | jonin = ? | kekkei = | beast = | hiden = | nature = File:100px-Nature Icon_Earth.svg.png File:100px-Nature Icon Wind.svg.png | jutsu = ( ) | weapons = }} Ganshō Shingen (震源 岩床, Shingen Ganshō) is a former experimental subject of . After the deaths of his former master and , Ganshō took control of Orochimaru's and began setting his own plans into motion. He is an antagonist in Naruto Raijū: The Return. Appearance Ganshō's appearance gives him the air of a crime lord. He is a tall man with long black hair that is combed back, leaving much of his forehead exposed. He wears a white tank top, a black fur jacket, and black pants. Unlike the previous leaders of Otogakure, he is not snake-like in appearance in any way. Occasionally, he is seen wearing a thick purple rope around his waist to act as a belt, similarly to Orochimaru or . It is unknown if he has a true, snake-like body like his former masters, but his appearance would suggest that he doesn't. Personality Ganshō is heavily manipulative, greedy, malicious, and pragmatic. He, like Orochimaru, was skilled in bending others to his will and forcing them to do his bidding. He enjoys cruelty, usually via the human experiments or executions by his snake summons. He is the typical crime lord, being obsessed with obtaining power and wealth. After Orochimaru and Kabuto died, he immediately seized the opportunity to take control of Orochimaru's bases, research notes, money, and power. Ganshō didn't stop at that, however, but instead began taking control of profitable businesses in the and then expanding into the Five Great Nations until he completely controlled his own international crime syndicate. Ganshō is a blunt, sarcastic, and psychotic individual, who will often reveal an unsettling grin whenever he wants to intimidate a foe, or when his plans are going according to plan. He shows almost no respect for his followers or those of authority, such as the . He'll often say whatever is on his mind, whenever he feels like it, and could care less how it affects those around him. Due to this attitude, the only way Ganshō can keep his followers in line is by use of great fear. His abilities make this possible, as he is considered as strong if not stronger than Orochimaru was. Ganshō has a much different goal than Orochimaru or Kabuto had. While the latter two wanted to learn all jutsu in the world, Ganshō wishes to gather and master every kekkei genkai in existance and use them to recreate the world in his image. Abilities Immense Chakra Levels: While not expressively stated, as the leader of a village and possessing some of Orochimaru's former abilities, Ganshō is assumed to have an immense level of chakra at his disposal. His alone is said to take exceedingly large levels of chakra to use, and yet he can not only use it, but continue fighting for long periods of time after using it. His chakra also gives him access to large summons, such as and Orochimaru's other . : As a former subject of Orochimaru, Ganshō is incredibly talented at snake-oriented ninjutsu. He specializes in his and , which he has mastered to a degree rivaling Orochimaru and Sasuke's own usage. He can use and control and nature chakra efficiently in several of his techniques. He is capable of using the to a high degree and can also use the . Perhaps the true show of his ninjutsu mastery is his knowledge of Orochimaru's own technique. Though he has yet to use it on screen, he has stated that he can use it as efficiently as Orochimaru or Kabuto could. : Though not his most common style of combat, Ganshō is shown to be skilled in high level genjutsu. He only seems to employ genjutsu as a means of combating high level foes, or when he needs a distraction. He can use his genjutsu with or without hand signs, giving the foe no advanced warning before he pulls one off. : Due to surgical modifications to his body, allowing him to use the technique, his taijutsu has been greatly enhanced. He is at least at the Jōnin-level in terms of taijutsu, as he can easily keep up with several inmates at one of Orochimaru's old bases. Genius Intellect: Like Orochimaru and Kabuto, Ganshō seems to be a genius. He has intimate knowledge of the human body, of the various kekkei genkai and thier workings, and of the old shinobi legends. Like , he has an extensive knowledge of the and the . He is very cunning and can devise almost flawless battle strategies that make him a force to be reckoned with. He also seems to known much about the spirit world and of its workings. Summoning Technique :See also: Ganshō can summon a multitude of snake summons. He can summon Kabuto's genetically altered and control him almost as well as Kabuto. He can also summon other snakes to do his bidding like Orochimaru could. He uses these snakes for combat, scouting, and even for capturing a foe he wants to take hostage. He has also been shown using his snake summons as transportation from place to place. Lastly, Ganshō can use the , which allows him to summon and control the deceased. He has not been shown using this technique just yet, but he claims to be able to use it at Kabuto and Orochimaru's level. Plot Trivia * Ganshō's name means "bedrock coffin". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Otogakure